A configuration management database (CMDB) is a repository of information related to information technology (IT) resources of an IT infrastructure. Examples of IT resources include computing system nodes, servers, databases, as well as other hardware and software elements. A CMDB includes details of configuration items (CIs) within an IT infrastructure. A CI is a structural unit of a CMDB, and designates an element that configuration management treats as a single entity. A CI thus represents an IT resource.